The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for obtaining a measurement signal representing the torque produced by a rotating biological limb.
Health care professionals must often measure a function of an injured limb, i.e.: the quadracep and hamstring function of a leg. Such information is often necessary before or after arthroscopic surgery or for the implementation of a rehabilitation program for a damaged limb.
In the past many devices have been marketed to test muscle performance, knee laxity and other joint patterns. For example, machines of this type include the Kin-Com manufactured by Chattecx Corporation, of Chattanooga Tenn.; the Isopower LE 400, manufactured by The Toro Company of Minneapolis, Minn.; the DCT, manufactured by Richards Medical Co., of Australia; and the Cybex 340 System, manufactured by The Cybex Division of Lumex Inc., Ronkonkoma N.Y. In all these prior devices, dynamometers and like components are included as a integral part of the same. Although accurate, dynamometers are generally very expensive and complex in their operation.
A testing apparatus which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture would be a great advance in the orthopedic medical field.